Diez Canciones, Diez Historias
by mcr77
Summary: Reto de Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera... o algo así xD... 10 mini historias con diferentes temáticas, universos y parejas... AlbaficaxAgasha, KardiaxCalvera, ShunxJune, SagaxOc, AsprosxOc, TenmaxSasha, KanonxThetis, MinosxAnna, SísifoxOC.


**Diez Canciones, Diez Historias**

Hola estimados curiosos y curiosas, el fic que les presento está basado en el reto de Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera... o al menos lo intenta porque no leí la instrucciones bien xD... el punto es que como no he podido terminar uno de mis fics más ambiciosos, decidí tomar la idea del reto para presentar varias de las ideas que tenía en mente, tanto de colaboraciones con una amiga, como universos alternos y algunas escenas extras de mi fic; por ello les presento una mini-guía de abreviaturas q sirven para ubicarlos en la breve historia.

Post-ND "Post Next Dimension" o lo que sucedería después de pasar por universo del clásico, Soul of gold y Next Dimension, que le dedico de todo corazón a mi bichita hermosa *3* porque se inspira en sus ideas

CPA "Cuán Profundo es tu Amor" es decir pertenece al universo de ese fic, puede ser precuela o una escena de algo que aún no pasa en la historia.

UA "Universo Alterno", la historia se desarrolla en otro universo que se inspira en algunas de las ideas de mi hermosa bichita

De igual forma me tomé la libertad de citar ciertos versos, q quise resaltar aún más de cada una de las canciones...

* * *

 **Criminal [Post-ND] (SagaxOC)**

 **Tú me robaste el corazón como un criminal**

 **Esto que siento por ti no puede ser legal**

 **Tú eres un delito que yo quiero cometer**

 **Tú, tú eres para mí, yo no te quiero compartir**

La luz bañaba esa inocente e inmaculada figura que se paseaba despreocupada por los rincones del enorme Santuario jugueteando con aquella otra pequeña criatura; sin notarlo sus orbes esmeraldas le seguían atentos, trazando todas aquellas pequeñas curvas, así como la nívea y pura piel que se asomaba traviesa de entre esas prendas holgadas.

Se llevó la mano a frente y trató de sacarse todas esas malditas ideas que se habían ido alojando en su mente desde que empezó a convivir con la jovencita a causa de la pequeña albina.

Se sentía como un insecto atraído irremediablemente a la luz, aquella luz que sería su perdición, pero cómo poder evitar no sentir algo hacia la inocente doncella que procuraba de una forma tan amable e incluso maternal a su protegida.

Todo había pasado de una forma imperceptible para el Santo de Géminis, pues qué amenaza podría representar para un hombre como él una frágil jovencita de apenas 17 años, en especial cuando tenía tan cerca a la hermosa Saintia de la Corona Boreal.

He ahí fue su primer error, y es que la candencia de aquella niña se había colado de manera inconsciente a su oscuro corazón. Porque los gestos torpes y distraídos de Lena, ese era el nombre de la culpable de su locura, le habían puesto en alerta, es que acaso la jovencita ¿no se daba cuenta de que había ocasiones en las que dejaba entrever su inmaculada piel cuando jugueteaba con la albina?, o que no era aconsejable recorrer lentamente con su lengua una dura paleta de hielo frente a un hombre.

Por ello tuvo que poner una barrera de indiferencia entre ellos, por ello tenía que usar esas palabras frías y crueles en su trato, porque sabía que si existía una sola oportunidad, en ese mismo instante la aprovecharía y se robaría toda la inocencia del cuerpo, alma y corazón de Lena.

 **Lucky [Post-ND] (ShunxJune)**

 **I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend/** _Soy tan afortunado, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga_

 **Lucky to have been where I have been/** _afortunado de estar donde he estado_

 **Lucky to be coming home again/** _afortunado de regresa a casa de nuevo_

El bamboleo de la embarcación solo le sirvió para acrecentar su mareo, cualquiera pensaría que aquel jovencito de verde cabellera sufría de los estragos del "Síndrome de Desembarco".

-¡Nunca pensé que un simple viaje en barco me pondría así –murmuró el muchachillo

Pero lo que en realidad acontecía en el alma del muchacho de nombre Shun, era algo muy diferente, se encontraba atravesando el mar de camino a la Isla de Andrómeda, a cumplir esa promesa que había hecho con una persona verdaderamente especial. Se revolvió el cabello tratando de calmar sus ansias de llegar al puerto y verle por fin después de tantas batallas y guerras que los habían separado e incluso en algún momento los había convertido en enemigos.

-June –susurró su nombre a tan solo unas cuantas millas de distancia del ancladero.

Mientras en el muelle la figura de una hermosa y angelical rubia apostada debajo de uno de los postes, trataba de encontrar en el horizonte la tan esperada nave que traería a esa persona tan especial que habitaba en su corazón.

-¡Oh Shun! –suspiró llevando su mano al pecho tratando de mantenerse en calma por el nerviosismo de verle nuevamente

Había recibido una carta del muchacho explicándole que llegaría en un par de días después de culminar sus deberes en el Santuario y haber pedido ser reasignado como el maestro de la Isla de Andrómeda. June se sintió nerviosa al pensar que el jovencito viviría con ella nuevamente, pero que nadie malinterpretara a la Amazona de Camaleón, pues a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo el par de muchachos mantenía una relación muy sana, puesto que ambos comprendían sus deberes así como sus sentimientos; lo que realmente le preocupaba a la rubia eran los cambios que la señorita Saori había hecho en la Isla, que ya no era tan inhóspita como cuando ellos eran unos aprendices, ¿acaso Shun se sentiría cómodo? ¿O solo le gustaría la nostalgia de su antiguo hogar con el maestro Albiore?

La muchacha ahogó un suspiro cuando de repente escuchó el pitido que anunciaba el arribo de la embarcación, sin dudarlo corrió hacía donde se encontraban desembarcando.

Sus ojos verdes ser fijaron en el moderno puerto que les aguardaba, con cierta precaución echó a su hombro su equipaje y descendió de la nave, más no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando escuchó su dulce voz.

-¡Shun! –

De inmediato sintió su corazón arder, dio media vuelta para encontrarse con su figura y sin cruzar otra palabra le vio correra hacia sus brazos, para fundirse en ese tan anhelado abrazo que deseaban darse un par de enamorados.

-June, te extrañé tanto –le susurró el Caballero de Andrómeda acariciando el flequillo de su compañera

-Y yo a ti –respondió con un hilo de voz antes de darle un beso en la mejilla –bienvenido a casa –

-Nuestra casa –afirmó Shun depositando un dulce beso en sus labios

 **Sorry I am a Lady [LC CPA] (SísifoxOC)**

 **You're too pretty, cool and witty/** _eres demasiado atractivo, genial e ingenioso_

 **I need power, I need passion/** _necesito poder, necesito pasión_

 **Give me more than sympathy/** _dame más que solo simpatía_

 **I've got a lot to learn before tomorrow/** _tengo tanto que aprender antes de mañana_

 **I want you to make me bloom/** _quiero que me hagas florecer_

Mentiría si dijera que no sentía la ardiente mirada de aquella pelinegra a la distancia, sin embargo Sísifo no era como algunos de sus camaradas que gustaban de juguetear entre las faldas de las jóvenes ingenuas de las Villas cercanas al Santuario; pero tampoco era un puritano, lo cierto era que desde sus 15 años ya era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Dio otro sorbo a su bebida antes de salir de la posada donde se hospedaba con esperanza de encontrar algún indicio de su amigo Aspros.

Caminó por las húmedas calles y es que desde su arribo que una tormenta azotaba el puerto, a pesar de su larga caminata no encontró pista o rastro alguno del Santo de Géminis, por lo que decidió devolverse a la posada, cuando repentinamente escuchó un quejido en las cercanías, le sorprendió descubrir en una de las callejuelas a un grupo de hombres hostigando a la misma pelinegra que trabajaba como moza en el lugar donde se hospedaba. No le hizo falta saber mucho de la situación cuando en un instante dejó inconscientes a todos.

-¿Estás bien? –le interrogó a la pelinegra quien de inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos temblando –Tranquila todo está bien –le susurró acariciando sus largos mechones negros

-Gracias –hipó recargando su cabeza en el pecho del Santo

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó al notar una pequeña maleta en el suelo

-De regreso a mi pueblo –explicó –esta es mi última noche en el puerto –agregó jugueteando con uno de los mechones de su cabello

-Entiendo, pero creo que sería mejor refugiarnos de la lluvia ¿no crees? –comentó cubriéndole con su saco

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban en su habitación en la posada, habían entrado por la ventana porque de ninguna forma el Santo de Sagitario quería arruinar la reputación de la joven doncella así ella no tuviera que partir esa noche.

Aunque parecía que a la muchachilla no le importaba en absoluto lo que dijeran, porque una vez estuvieron solos en un arrebato le robó un beso al Caballero Dorado, quien sorprendido trató de contenerse ante la candencia que la pelinegra poseía, pero esos orbes verdes eran tan hechizantes, esa piel dorada le tentaba demasiado, por un instante dudó si debía de dar rienda suelta a sus deseos o no, pero cuando Candelaria, ese era su nombre, le besó una vez más guiando sus manos hasta el discreto escote de su vestido decidió dejarse llevar.

Y así aunque fuera solo por una noche Sísifo se dio a la tarea de hacer florecer a la inocente doncella que entre besos y caricias le seguía el paso apasionadamente, haciendo honor al significado de su nombre "candente". Sísifo despertó cuando el trinar de las aves le anunció que se acercaba el amanecer, se removió notando que su acompañante estaba recostada sobre su pecho, quien al verlo despierto se levantó un poco así poder estar frente a frente y ver su reflejó en esos hechizantes e inocentes orbes verdes.

-Sísifo ¿qué es para ti el amor? –le interrogó con una voz tan dulce

El Santo sonrió con una ligera incomodidad, puesto que no sabía cómo responder exactamente a la pregunta de la jovencita, no después de lo que habían compartido.

-No lo sé –confesó el sagitario con media sonrisa tratando de no parecer indiferente

Ella solo sonrió trazando con delicadeza los labios del muchacho con su dedo índice

-El amor es sufrido, es benigno, no tiene envidia… -hizo una pausa antes de besarlo suavemente –todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera y todo lo soporta –concluyó antes de levantarse para dejarle ir

 **Mayores [LC CPA] (AlbaficaxAgasha)**

 **Me gusta un caballero que sea interesante**

 **Que sea un buen amigo pero más un buen amante ¿Qué importa unos años de más?**

 **A mí me gustan mayores de esos que llaman señores**

 **De los que te abren la puerta y te mandan flores**

Las jovencitas no podían contener su emoción reunidas ahí en la fuente de la plaza principal de la Villa, para todos los pobladores era bien sabido que esa ocasión estaba dispuesta para que las doncellas en edad casadera, así como los varones se conocieran, y luego se comprometieran con la previa autorización de sus padres claro está. La jovencita de castaña cabellera solo rodó sus orbes verdes al contemplar el comportamiento de sus vecinas, quienes gritaban cuando uno de los muchachos se armaba de valor y trataba de iniciar una conversación con una de ellas, antes de alejarse en su compañía. Pronto solo un par de ellas quedaron.

-Vamos Agasha, no te puedes quedar aquí sola –le llamó Eunice, la hija del Panadero –mira aún hay varios muchachos a los que les puedes gustar –le susurró al oído cuando señalaba al frente

Agasha les reconoció de inmediato, se trataban Éban, el hijo del Carpintero y de Urian, el hijo de un pescador.

-Tienes que decirte amiga; ¿qué te gusta más? la pálida piel y negra cabellera, los brazos fuertes y hábiles de Éban; o prefieres los rizos dorados, la piel bronceada y el torso varonil de Urian –agregó Eunice con un tono soñador

La ojiverde negó con suavidad, porque ella ya conocía el epítome de la belleza masculina de primera mano, una sedosa cabellera celeste, piel blanquecina, un rostro de finas facciones y mirada celeste, con músculos duros y cincelados.

-¿Quién te gusta más? –le interrogó Eunice

-Me gustan los hombres inteligentes y fuertes, los que conocen del mundo y no tienen la mente cerrada, que le gusta que sus mujeres sean libres e inteligentes –explicó jugueteando con el agua de la fuente recordando cómo era que el señor Albafica le había encomendado al señor Degel que le enseñara a leer, o que incluso le había recomendado aprender del joven Pefko algo de medicina

-¡No hables así Agasha! ¿Para qué quiere un hombre que su mujer sea inteligente? ¡Mucho menos libre! –exclamó indignada Eunice tomándole de los hombros

–lo que más detesto son los mocosos brutos y toscos –agregó recordando los rumores acerca de ambos muchachos, como cuando Urian abofeteó a la hija del Sastre, o cuando Éban destrozó la cesta de la anciana tejera. –prefiero los caballeros que saben tratar a sus semejantes con amabilidad y respeto –afirmó la ojiverde ante la memoria del señor Albafica arropándola con su capa para que no sintiera frío o cuando la ayudaba a llevar las ofrendas de flores al Santuario

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Por los cielos Agasha! Te vas a convertir en una solterona si no eliges a tiempo –le recriminó Eunice cruzándose de brazos

Más la florista no respondió nada dejando atrás al grupo de mocosos que trataban de engatusar a sus congéneres, se encaminó hacia ese paraje en los alrededores de la aldea, donde descubrió la figura gallarda del Guardián de la Doceava Casa del Zodiaco.

-Buen día señor Albafica –asintió la castaña disimulado su sonrisa cuando el Santo le colocó una rosa en su cabello.

-Buen día Agasha –le respondió antes de tomarla de la cintura para robarle un dulce beso.

 **Fría como el viento [LC CPA] (Hefesto, AteneaxPegaso)**

 **Te recuerdo así, dejándote admirar, intocable, inaccesible, irreal.**

 **Te recuerdo así, amando sin amar, impasible, imposible de alcanzar.**

 **Fría como el viento, peligrosa como el mar, dulce como un beso, no te dejas amar**

A traspiés se apresuró a salir de su taller tan pronto como escuchó el rumor acerca de su victoria, sujetó con fuerza la muleta de oro y avanzó por el pasillo que conducía al salón.

Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez en que ella hubiera pisado el suelo sagrado, sin embargo el recuerdo de la fémina no se había borrado de su mente, podía recordar a la perfección su etérea e inmaculada figura, sus ojos claros de mirada ardiente, su impetuoso andar que acentuaba el sonido de la égida que portaba y que él mismo había forjado. Palas Atenea, la eterna doncella, inmaculada e inalcanzable, la fémina que no se permitía derrota alguna, aquella fémina que mantenía una expresión estoica en su rostro cuando algún hombre trataba de cortejarla.

Apareció junto al resto de los olímpicos en aquel Templo improvisado que había construido ese impío humano usurpando parte de los poderes de Hades. Descubrió su presencia a la distancia, reconoció de inmediato su blanquecino rostro, que aún cubierto de suciedad y heridas poseía la misma serenidad y convicción, una que no sería quebrantada ni siquiera por la mismísima Reina del Monte Olimpo.

-¡No! Mis Caballeros son inocentes… ellos… -trató de defender a esos sucios humanos a pesar de tener una gran desventaja

Vio sus ojos verdes posarse en la figura de aquel impío Santo de Pegaso y lo recordó, desde que le conoció durante la Era del Mito, aquel caballo alado que se convirtió en el único hombre que la doncella eterna permitió tener a su lado.

Atenea se mordió los labios y murmuró con voz quebradiza:

-No merecen sufrir ese castigo, yo debería acompañarlos… -

El Pegaso negó esbozando una sonrisa que hizo que un sonrojó cruzara esas blanquecinas mejillas, susurrando palabras imperceptibles para el dios, pero fue esa última mirada la que le hizo hervir de celos, porque para él, para Hefesto, Atenea sería por siempre la eterna virgen.

 **Enamórate [CPA] (KanonxThetis)**

 **Era lo bonito de ti, tú nunca te rendiste hasta verme feliz**

 **Y es lo más bonito saber que nunca me has fallado**

 **Siento que hoy te quiero más de lo normal**

 **Que lo nuestro nunca existió, que te fallé**

Salió sigilosamente de aquella cámara, sus pasos ligeros fueron completamente imperceptibles, cerró con cautela la puerta y continuó su trayectoria hasta la plaza que estaba totalmente iluminada atestiguando que la mañana había llegado. Se recargó en la columna de mármol y admiró el fondo marino, aquel "cielo" que solo podían ver los miembros de la orden de Poseidón. Sin quererlo se abrazó a sí misma, pues a pesar de que los cálidos rayos del sol se colaban por la bóveda marina, su cuerpo tenía una terrible sensación de frío recorriéndole por completo.

-Es la frescura de la mañana –se dijo a sí misma pero sabía que era _su ausencia_ la que le tenía de esa forma

Bajó un par de escalones para quitarse las sandalias y poder sentir la arena debajo de sus pies, fina y agradable, pero no era comparable con la que se encontraba en la Bahía del Santuario; suave, fina y traviesa, ese tipo de arena que se colaba en cada rincón de tu cuerpo. Recordó cada uno de esos dulces besos, cada una de esas tiernas sorpresas, incluso cada uno de sus defectos le llenaban el alma.

-Con que aquí estabas –murmuró el muchacho de lila cabellera abrazándole por la espalda y depositando un beso en su hombro derecho –el desayuno está listo –agregó

-Sorrento –musitó con voz temblorosa

-Vamos princesa, nos esperan los demás –le susurró besando su cuello

-En seguida iré –respondió en un hilo de voz

-De acuerdo –sonrió acariciando uno de sus dorados mechones antes de dejarle sola

Sus rodillas no le soportaron más y cayó a la arena, en ese momento lo comprendió, cayó finalmente en la cuenta de que no había sido Kanon quien traicionó su sagrado juramento, había sido ella, ella era la única culpable; porque ¿acaso el amor no se basaba en la confianza? O ¿tal vez era ella la que no sentía verdaderamente amor?

 **Robarte un beso [CPA] (KanonxThetis)**

 **Son muchos años que pasaron sin decir te quiero**

 **No puede ser que no he encontrado todavía las palabras**

 **Y en esa noche no dije nada**

 **Déjame robarte un beso que te enamore y tú no te vayas**

Sus ojos esmeralda se llenaron de luz cuando finalmente distinguió esa hermosa figura frente a él, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez en que le viera, en sus pálidos labios se formó una sonrisa sincera, sin decir mucho e incluso sin importarle todas esas heridas abiertas se acercó a ella trastabillando.

-Kanon –le reconoció con voz temblorosa

Por un instante temió que la Marina huyera de él como lo hizo en aquella noche, cuando por fin se quedó sin palabras, cuando la mezcla de orgullo e indignación le había corrompido las entrañas, sin pensarlo un instante apresuró su marcha y estiró sus brazos para poder atraparle en un apretado abrazo; sus manos magulladas acariciaron su suave y dorada cabellera.

-Kanon –repitió nuevamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-El mismo mi preciosa Nereida –respondió susurrando a su oído

Al tiempo que la ojiturquesa negaba con la cabeza y evitaba a toda costa mirarle a los ojos, un poco de desesperación invadió el cuerpo del peliazul, cuando la sintió alejarse de él.

-He venido por ti –articuló nervioso de recordar el dolor de estar alejado de ella -quiero que lo sepas, yo nunca te traicioné, -afirmó -en este mundo tú eres lo más valioso, no me importa el precio que tenga que pagar para estar a tu lado ni lo que tenga que hacer… -explicó con la voz entrecortada cuando la imagen de la peliplata cruzó su mente cuando se vio envuelta en aquella enorme ola

-No Kanon, yo… yo… -gimoteó la Marina

Sin dudarlo atrapó su delicado rostro, admirando sus bellos orbes turquesa cristalinos por aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban escapar, sus sonrosadas mejillas, su fina y pequeña nariz, y sobre todo esos seductores y rojizos labios que tanto deseaba.

-Sé que lo sientes Thetis, sé que deseas besarme tanto como yo a ti –dijo mirándole a los ojos, porque podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón en perfecta sincronía -Déjame jurarte con este beso que nunca más nos separaremos –rogó el Santo atrapando esos labios en su apasionado beso ahogando por fin cualquier protesta que la fémina pudiera llegar a tener

 **Lío en la cabeza [UA](AsprosxOC)**

 **Y es que tú me tienes loco tengo un lío en la cabeza**

 **Tú me tienes mal de la cabeza solo tú esta noche me interesas**

 **Y es que si fuera por mí, que cosas no te daría**

 **Pídeme que estoy aquí para cumplir tus fantasías**

 **Y es que si fuera por mí, seguro tú te enamoras**

Balanceó suavemente el vaso de whisky, sin embargo su mirada no se apartó ni un segundo de su asistente, de esa muchachilla de baja estatura y juvenil apariencia, dio un resoplido, sin cruzar media palabra se puso de pie y le arrinconó contra la pared, provocando que ese pequeño cuerpecillo temblara involuntariamente.

-¿Señor Aspros…? –dijo con un hilo de voz que le hacía perder la cabeza

Más no respondió a su llamado cuando acunó su rostro para suspirar cerca de su oreja y luego morder su lóbulo de una forma insinuante; un gemidito escapó de los labios de esa muchachilla, uno que encendió todos los sentidos del gemelo mayor.

-Señor Aspros… espere… el señor Deuteros aún está en la recepción –gimió tratando de apartarlo de su cuerpo

El peliazul soltó un gruñido antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso demandante, si había algo que detestaba desde que era joven era que su hermano menor interfiriera en sus asuntos.

-Señor Aspros –suspiró la fémina en sus labios –por favor… aún no… -

-¿No qué Aletheia? –la tanteó metiendo una de sus manos debajo de su blusa

Aletheia tuvo que morder sus labios puesto que la forma en que ese hombre le tocaba la hacía perder la razón

-No te escucho –se burló atrayéndola aún más a su cuerpo para que sintiera la dureza de su miembro que palpitaba por ella

-¡Ah! –gimió entrecerrando sus ojos consciente de que estaba perdiendo la batalla y que faltaba tan poco para que ese jefe tirano la tomara por completo

-Espero que estés lista para tu castigo pequeña traviesa –rió Aspros alzándola con suma facilidad para llevarla hasta la orilla de su escritorio

-¿Castigo? –balbuceó con un tono inocente

-Así es… -el peliazul se relamió los labios acariciando sus muslos

 **Inocente Pobre Amiga [UA] (MinosxAnna)**

 **¿Qué te vas a ir con ella? Está bien, yo no me opongo te deseo que seas feliz**

 **Pero te voy a advertir que si vuelves otra vez, no respondo**

 **Y** **esa tonta que te quiere y que se enamoró de ti no sabe lo que le espera y piensa que va a ser feliz**

 **Inocente pobre amiga no sabe que va a sufrir**

Acarició su melena antes de depositar un beso a modo de despedida en aquella mujer de rizada cabellera, la vio cerrar la puerta tras de sí, al tiempo que él daba media vuelta para "continuar" con todos los pendientes que se habían acumulado en su escritorio desde que había decidido distraerse un poco con _ella_. El chillido de su silla le hizo mirar al frente y sus orbes ambarinas se dilataron considerablemente al descubrir la delicada y femenina figura enfrentarle, un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando vio esa sonrisa plasmada en sus rosados e inocentes labios.

-Anna… -tartamudeó disimulando su nerviosismo el peliplata –Lune no me dijo que habías regresado antes… podría haber ido por ti al aeropuerto… –abrió sus brazos fingiendo que el beso con _ella_ no había sucedido

Más la muchachilla de caoba cabellera alzó su mano derecha indicándole que no continuara

-Ya no sigas Minos, no hace falta que finjas más –dijo con un tono angelical, casi meloso colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio

-No entiendo de qué hablas mi amor, seguramente el viaje te tiene cansada y te has confundido… –afirmó el ojiámbar disimulando su inquietud

-Seis meses –le interrumpió –desde hace seis meses que te ves con _ella_ –Anna le confirmó el tiempo que había decidido tener una aventura a espaldas de su prometida

-Anna, amor… -se acercó cuando la vio juguetear con ese costoso anillo de compromiso que hacía casi un año que le había dado

-Espero sinceramente que lo suyo funcione a la perfección, exitoso Licenciado Minos –expresó la joven clavando su oliva mirada en la pieza de joyería –y que también sus manos sean delgadas y pequeñas como las mías –sonrió poniéndose de pie al dejar el aro sobre la mesa

El hombre se quedó helado al escucharle, pues a pesar de ser uno de los más mordaces abogados de la firma, se había quedado sin palabras ante la declaración de la preciosa mujer de cabellera caoba.

-Aguarda, querida, todo esto solo fue… -rogó el ojiámbar tomándole del hombro

-¡Ah! Pero no creas que estoy enojada, -dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Minos para acallarle –¡es más hasta les puedo hacer un regalo de bodas! –aseguró dando una palmadita y un saltito dando una imagen más aniñada de lo que en realidad era, una imagen de pura inocencia –seguro le encantará usar el vestido que me compraron mis hermanos, después de todo tiene una afición por las cosas de segunda mano –se mordió los labios de una forma tan provocativa -¡Oh! Y por tu propia seguridad será mejor que mis hermanos no se enteren… -agregó relamiendo sus manos

Minos quería estrellarse la cabeza contra una de las columnas pues Anna era la hermana menor de los dueños de la Firma, lo que quería decir que por una estupidez había perdido al amor de su vida, así como su trabajo y prestigio.

La menuda jovencita le dio la espalda y luego le miró de reojo con un grado de desdén en esos orbes oliva

-Espero que haya quedado claro que ella no es una mujer que pueda ocupar mi lugar –Salió por la puerta para irse custodiada por sus hermanos mayores.

 **Borró Casette [UA] (KardiaxCalvera)**

 **Ayer me besaste y no podías parar, y me bailaste hasta el amanecer**

 **Y ahora me dice que borro cassete** **q** **ue no se acuerda de esa noche**

 **Quiero que sepa que me interesa y no hay un día que no pare de pensar en su belleza**

Se removió perezosamente, pero ese dolor de cabeza le estaba matando, su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado, no deseaba despertar. Más esa risilla en su oído le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, solo para encontrarse con unos orbes azules.

-¡¿Kardia?! –exclamó la fémina incorporándose sobre la cama

-Hasta que por fin despiertas –le susurró de una forma sensual aquel muchacho de cabellera azul depositando un beso en su nuca

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? –se quejó la pelinegra cuando descubrió que se encontraba completamente desnuda y solo cubierta por las sábanas –aléjate de mí y sal de mi habitación bicho -exigió

-¿Broma Calvera? –rió provocador apegando aún más su cuerpo al de ella –no es lo mismo que dijiste anoche, ¿o ya olvidaste como era que me rogabas para meterme a las sábanas –afirmó en un tono burlón

Un terrible sonrojo cubrió el hermoso rostro de la morena, para luego palidecer, puesto que poco a poco los recuerdos regresaban a su mente, todo se debía a ese exótico coctel que Minos y Aiacos habían preparado, porque a partir de ese mismo instante su autocontrol se había ido al demonio, y a pesar de que Radamanthys siempre le había advertido sobre ese maldito bicho, sin duda había caído en su trampa.

-Ya tuviste lo que querías… no sé qué estás esperando –murmuró con un hilo de voz la fémina cubriéndose los ojos

Kardia ladeó su rostro y descubrió la incomodidad de la muchacha, al principio le había causado gracia hacerle ese tipo de broma, puesto que la noche anterior no había pasado nada muy comprometedor, o bueno nada de lo que tendría que preocuparse en los próximos 9 meses.

-Oye Calvera, ¿te sientes mal? ¿te duele algo? –interrogó preocupado al abrazarla

-Vete de aquí maldito bicho, ya puedes ir a presumir que… -sin embargo la pelinegra se vio acallada por un beso del muchacho

-Tranquila, no pasó nada –murmuró acariciando su mejilla –bueno, nada muy malo –sonrió mostrándole un par de marcas en su cuello

-¡¿Eh?! –

-Como lo escuchaste preciosa, ayer estabas tan animada, debo de admitir que tus besos son mi perdición, además de la forma en que mueves tus curvas –sonrió Kardia besando la mejilla

-¿Entonces tú… y yo…? –inquirió Calvera

-No llegamos al final, solo porque quería que recordaras a la perfección tu primera vez –agregó con una risilla burlona

-¡Ah! Pero ¿Cómo es que tú…? ¿Lo sabías? –

-Digamos que me pude dar cuenta… –dijo lamiendo su dedo índice y Calvera sintió un escalofrío por el recuerdo

-¡Maldito bicho! –le golpeó en el pecho

-¡Ey! Fuiste tú quien me lo dijo, y no sabes cuánto me alegra saber que el maldito cejón no te ha tocado –aclaró atrapándole en sus brazos para recostarla de nuevo en la cama

-¡Me aplastas bicho! –se quejó la morena

-Eso se puede solucionar –rió el peliazul y en un movimiento ágil la colocó encima de él –Aunque es más que obvio que prefiero tenerte bajo mi cuerpo, verte encima de mí también es excitante –sonrió Kardia

-¡Idiota! –suspiró Calvera acomodándose sobre el cincelado y sensual pecho desnudo del peliazul

-Duerme un poco más, después de todo es feriado –celebró el ojiazul acariciando los mechones de la morena.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden q nadie está obligado a escuchar las canciones en las que me basé, puesto q sé que son clasificadas como el amado u odiado "reggaeton", le pideo al lector que entonces solo busque las letras y vea si tienen sentido o no.

En fin, nos leemos pronto!

MCR77 off...~

PD. Sí tengo un par de guiños y spoiler en estas historias xD...


End file.
